Italy's  and Germany forever
by WhoKnewIWouldWrite
Summary: Italy upsets Germany, Germany remembers terrible past, pasta puppet are involved, and pure madness ensues. Summary fails but the story is interesting so please read it. Rated T but might get bumped up in the future.
1. Italy' Pasta Puppets

Summary: This is a Hetalia story centering on a Germany + Italy relationship. Italy upsets Germany, Germany remembers terrible past, pasta puppet are involved, One german sentence, and I end with a cliff hanger.

Important Note: I do not own Hetalia this is only what I wish would happen in Hetalia.

Warning: This is rated T (because I can not bring myself to write a children's story). Not all people may like this, includes homo relationship, insanity, Italy freaking out, America acting ridiculous, some swearing, and some mentions of unpleasant thing (*evil laugh*). Also I am assuming that Italy's name (the pasta loving Italy) is Feliciano Vargas and Germany is called Ludwig. I say this because I am not sure. Also, I advise taking careful note of how/when last names are used instead of first and also descriptions of characters from another's p.o.v (point of view).

Authors Note: I absolutely love Hetalia and I really love this pairing (who else would Germany get paired with?). I'm sorry if you don't like it just tell me in your review. I'm sorry if you **do** happen to like this please say so in your review. (Yes I meant to type both of those sentences and I really need reviews). If you like this I may end up making a view video versions with friends later (much later) contact me if interested. (This is the new and reviewed version but tell me if I missed anything please.

* * *

><p>Italy and Germany were eating at Italy's house per usual, as Feliciano refused to eat in Ludwig's house which had no pasta. Dinner went as usual for a while with Germany refusing to eat pasta preferring his bratwurst and potatoes instead and Italy grinning a him foolishly talking about pasta.<p>

That is it went normal until Italy decided to act childish and entertain Germany with no less than a full out pasta puppet show. Yes a **pasta **puppet show. As in a small stage with red curtains, plates laid out on the stage, and some quickly made puppets out of pasta, meatballs, and sauce.

"What the hell are you doing Italy. Didn't I tell you I hate it when you play with your food?", asked a disapproving Ludwig. Germany hated it when Italy acted so ridiculous but did acknowledge that his childish and creativeness was part of Feliciano's charm.

"Nothing Germany! Just eat those stupid bratwurst of yours.", replied Italy as he set up the stage in the living room so as to "surprise" Ludwig, who already knew what Italy was generally up to.

"My Bratwurst is far better than your damn pasta Feliciano and you know it."

"Sure, that's what you always say but you won't even try my pasta.", Italy proclaimed in a slightly irritated tone to the German.

"Ja, Ja Ich wisse*. So what are you up to this time?", asked the now curious German as Italy rarely mentioned the fact that Germany hasn't tried his pasta and rarer yet did he sound irritated around the German.

"Come and see!" yelled the extremely pleased Feliciano. As Ludwig entered the room Italy hid behind the stage ready to start his puppet show. The German knew what Italy was up to completely now and immediately got aggravated telling Feliciano to stop and that he refused to sit thru another one of Italy's childish performances. He still was not over the tragedy of a play he put on in front of all the nations. That turned quickly into a disaster as everyone except Germany, Japan, Greece, and Russia tried to elbow their way in*.

Italy was arguing that Ludwig never had any fun and was far to serious. When trying to argue his point failed, as it always does, he started to try and charm german to his side saying that "Pasta makes the world go round" among other silly phrases. In the end Germany won. Italy knew this of course and still determined to win yelled at him to "Sit down, Shut the hell up, ad watch the damn show".

Completely shocked Ludwig complied and sat down on the floral sofa so as to not anger Feliciano further. As it turned out Italy was telling a story of his past specifically his time as a free country filled with art and rich culture until the time at which he started being bullied and divided amongst other stories. Ludwig had always been aware of Italy's history but this came as new and depressing to him hearing it from Feliciano.

Germany was completely absorbed in the play unfolding in front of him and thinking how lucky Italy was to have ever been so free. Ludwig himself had grown up with far less creativity he was under the constant pressure of doing everything right and working almost all the time. Rarely did Germany have free time, nor did he see much of his family, and he certainly did not have time for art.

The play ended but Ludwig's thoughts kept unfolding from one painful memory to the next, progressing faster and more aggressive like a rushing river leading to a waterfall until he found himself smothered and unable to breath under the immense weight of all the memories he had been trying so hard to suppress.

He snapped. Incapable of holding in his sorrow he cried. Italy rushed over immediately wonder what had caused the usually strong german to altogether breakdown. Italy tried calming him, rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort, and promising Ludwig everything was going to be alright. He had heard that countries were still capable of having human illnesses he began to worry thinking the German may be suffering from depression.

"I-Italy...", whispered a still tearful Ludwig, "You are so lucky."

_ Crap _thought Italy _he is never like this what did I do_. Not sure how to handle Germany while he is in such a fragile state. He said the only thing he could think of ,"I know that Germany. After all I have you don't I?"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>*German for "Yes, yes I know."<p>

*I do plan on elaborating on this idea later

I do hope some of the people out there liked this. I realize Italy's though's and words are different than most people would think but in this case I found it appropriate. I would continue but I thought this would be the best place to add a cliff hanger. I look forward to comments and reviews!


	2. One Night's Decision

Summary: This is a Hetalia story centering on a Germany + Italy relationship. Germany is upset, country goes insane, and Italy is more knowledgeable than you thought.

Important Note: I do not own Hetalia this is only what I wish would happen in Hetalia.

Warning: This is rated T (because I can not bring myself to write a children's story). Not all people may like this, includes homo relationship, insanity, Italy freaking out, America acting ridiculous, some swearing, and some mentions of unpleasant thing (*evil laugh*). Also I am assuming that Italy's name (the pasta loving Italy) is Feliciano Vargas and Germany is called Ludwig.

Authors Note: I absolutely love Hetalia and I really love this pairing (who else would Germany get paired with?). I'm sorry if you don't like it just tell me in your review. I'm sorry if you **do** happen to like this please say so in your review. (Yes I meant to type both of those sentences and I really need reviews). If you like this I may end up making a view video versions with friends later (much later) contact me if interested even though these videos may be different than what I wrote. Thank you to karate-cookie and pengirl100and2 for their reviews on the last chapter. This is the new and revised version but please tell me if I missed anything.

* * *

><p>Last chapter: Italy and Germany were eating dinner. Feliciano decided to entertain Ludwig with pasta puppet show. He told a story of his past and Germany became depressed. Germany is now crying and Italy has no idea what to do or why this really happened.<p>

"I-Italy...", whispered a still tearful Ludwig, "You are so lucky."

_ 'Crap', _thought Italy, '_he is never like this what did I do_.' Not sure how to handle Germany while he is in such a fragile state. He said the only thing he could think of ,"I know that Germany. After all I have you don't I?"

"Yes but I'm just a friend... you have so much more in your life... so much that you are blessed to have", he managed to get this out despite the sorrow surrounding his thoughts.

It was terrible he was reliving every war now with all the blame and misdirected hate that had been put on his country. He had never himself caused any of the wars, his people where just misguided, his people did not like the suffering and pain brought by war. '_It's not my fault. It's not my fault',_ was his recurring thought.

"I'm not alone in that respect Ludwig and I would give so much to see other happy you know that", the Italian was now trying to piece it together. '_Why is he saying this',_ thought a thoroughly disturbed Feliciano, '_he can't be...afraid,Can he?'_

Italy risked it, "Ludwig, is their something wrong? I understand it was an emotional story but nothing to be so distraught over. After all you know me, I'm fine so long as there is pasta!" He tried to make a joke out of it but it didn't come out quite right and only seemed to darken Germany's mood.

Germany picked himself up off the ground. Ludwig could no longer stand seeing the Italian try so hard to ease his own pain. He thought it would be best to use this opportunity to leave before he said anything else stupid. Ludwig wiped away his tears as best he could then told Feliciano, "Of course, your right Vargas. Look at the time I guess it would be best if I leave and let you rest."

Italy was now even more concerned from hearing Germany address him so formally. Despite this feeling that something was not quite right he did not wish to force Ludwig into staying any longer than he wanted.

"Of course Ludwig, whatever you wish. I shall see you tomorrow at the meeting then." Italy wanted nothing more than to have Germany stay and explain this to him while Germany wanted nothing but to be in the presence of his friend, however; both of them cared about the other far to much to say anything.

Germany didn't respond to this comment as he was to lost in thought and anxious to escape this desire to stay with his friend. He left immediately.

**Later that night:**

Germany was walking home his thought's still confused and sad ones. He was trying desperately to come up with how to explain his behavior to Italy but could think of none that would satisfy the curious Italian.

His mind started to wander then to why he stayed and dealt with the burden of his countries suffering and why he accepted the hatred directed at him. He tried to convince himself that it was for the good of many and that it could not be helped but these arguments did nothing to sooth his loathing and hatred of the countries now forming stronger than ever.

The truth was he did not stay for the sake of many nor did he stay because he was content with his life. He only stayed because he had no choice, no where to go, and he did not want to be separated with all he knew forever*. He decided to change this he thought I will find somewhere to go, I will have a choice, and I can manage without these things that hold me here*.

And with his mind now made up he gathered what he might need from the house and left thinking that he would never see this place again. He wandered deep into the woods to find his new home.

**At the meeting:**

Everyone (except Germany) was now gathered and waiting to start talking about the world issues. Each country was fully aware of Germany's absents and how worried Italy seemed. Each of them began to wonder what could be the reason for this odd situation as Germany had never missed a meeting before not even when his country was at war*.

England could not stand waiting for the german anymore and said,"Well we might as well start the meeting without him. Italy you can fill him in later." At this the brunette looked shocked and a bit upset.

Japan decided to ask his question, and that of most others. "Italy-san you wouldn't happen to know where he is or why Germany-san is not here would you?" Upon hearing the question the majority of the nations looked at Italy extremely curious to know the answer.

England of course was furious at having been ignored by everyone for something so stupid and said, "It does not matter does it? We can all find out later after discussing the important issues." Everyone just ignored the annoying british man more intent on knowing why Germany was missing

And so Italy began to recount the events of last night uncertain himself of the reason. He just hoped someone would be able to figure this out.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>*What Germany is neglecting to mention is that he also stays because of Italy as he is not yet willing to admit this yet.<p>

*Okay I just want to point out this is really bad logic but because I have to write it this way to get the story headed in the right direction and Germany is clearly not in his right mind I think I can let this go.

* I am saying this because I think all these nations would have met because they themselves are not really human and it would be the humans who start the wars. Even though they may blame and fight against one another

I hoped you enjoyed and I hope I built enough suspense. I look forward to comments and reviews!


	3. Where is Germany?

**Summary**: This is a Hetalia story centering on a Germany + Italy relationship. Italy upsets Germany, Italy tries to help Germany, Germany remembers terrible past, people make decisions, and Germany is in serious danger.

**Important Note**: I do not own Hetalia this is only what I wish would happen in Hetalia.

**Warning**: This is rated T (because I cannot bring myself to write a children's story). Not all people may like this, includes homo relationship, insanity, Italy freaking out, America acting ridiculous, some swearing, and some mentions of unpleasant thing (*evil laugh*). Also I am assuming that Italy's name (the pasta loving Italy) is Feliciano Vargas and Germany is called Ludwig. I say this because I am not sure. Also, I advise taking careful note of how/when last names are used instead of first and also descriptions of characters from another's p.o.v (point of view).

**Authors Note**: I absolutely love Hetalia and I really love this pairing (who else would Germany get paired with?). I'm sorry if you don't like it just tell me in your review. I'm sorry if you do happen to like this please say so in your review. (Yes I meant to type both of those sentences and I really need reviews). If you like this I may end up making a few video versions with friends later (much later) contact me if interested. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long and I will try not to do so again.

**Word Count**: (for the following chapter only)

Japan decided to ask his question, and that of most others. "Italy-san you wouldn't happen to know where or why Germany-san is not here would you?" Upon hearing the question the majority of the nations looked at Italy desperate to know the answer.

England of course was furious to have been ignored by everyone for something so stupid and said, "It does not matter does it we can all find out later after discussing the important issues." Everyone just ignored the annoying British man more intent on knowing why Germany was missing

And so Italy began to recount the events of last night uncertain himself of the reason. He just hoped someone would be able to figure this out.

Once the story had been recounted in full most people could not believe that Germany. The always strong, always steady, and always serious Germany would break down from something as silly as a puppet show. Sure they were aware that the story that the puppets told were an emotional ne but still. It was GERMANY not Italy or Spain.

They had no clue if the story, the puppets, or what had caused this sudden break down but it was evident that whatever it was it was the reason for his absence. Perhaps he was just at home if this break down was anything like what they were all used to. As at some point each had had an experience with if not their own break down then one of someone else.

To the disappointment and increased worrying of everyone Prussia said Germany never came home last night. This was a blow to Feliciano as he felt more and more that it was his entire fault and that he must find Germany. Not only because he caused Germany's break down but because he was worried for Ludwig.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was waking up from the tree he had stopped to rest when it became impossible to keep walking. He still had some sense to take the proper precautions but was not really doing it for his own sake just as instinct from his intense military training.

What Ludwig really needs is to sort thru his emotions and memories and revise what his is meant to did. _That's what people usually do right? Determine their purpose and then chose what to do. I mean that could work I… I could handle that. I just can't go back._ So Germany thought but thinking and capability are two entirely different things.

Germany's problem or should it be said problems are far more complicated than he would like to believe they are. His problems date back as far as his existence. No they date back further than his birth it dated back to the problems of his ancestors; whomever they may be (for now I will let you decide to whom I refer when I said Germany's ancestors). Half of his problem was simply that he felt something… something unfamiliar for Feliciano.

The other part of his problem was simply he had been deprived of love and emotions for most of his life. Not unlike some of the other countries but it had affected him in a way it didn't affect the others. He and the others that had suffered so tended to suppress their feelings behind a mask of some sort. For Germany he hid his pain behind a mask of strength and order but unlike the others he had even hid this from himself.

Yes he still knew but unlike the others he didn't allow this truth to be evident in his own mind. He had long ago sealed away any thoughts of those things behind his internal mask of sincerity, caringness, and sensibility. Worst and best of all he had managed to fool himself into believing that was the end of his personality.

That's why he himself was unsure why he reacted to Feliciano's story like that. When he had heard it he began to feel something inside of him stirring. If only he could grasp what that something was. It was… it was… something… just outside of his grasp. Just then his world began to spin and the ground became the sky until he felt something hard come into contact with his head… suddenly everything went black.

To be continued…

Sorry that this was shorter than the others but it will have to do. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope I built enough suspense. I look forward to comments and reviews!


	4. Lost, Worried, and Concerning

**Stuff: **Well I'm finally back and with a game plan. So we left off with plenty of suspense blah blah blah. I'll pick up from there you will ignore awkward writing style due to my terrible english. I will try not to have that large of a break again but not many care so moving on. This is the new and reviewed chapter please tell me if I missed anything (Yes I realize that did not edit the previous chapter but that is because I cannot find where I saved it.)

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was black all that could be felt was a floating experience. Then, there was a flash of white. It expanded filling space as more and more colors began to swim in that white. Everything was so... chaotic... but so... peaceful. Eventually the white covered all space, the colors faded into non-existence, and a... solid feeling washed over. Soon it could be felt that there was a body, lying on some firm surface with a gentle breeze washing over all, and some very dim sounds in the background. <em>

Germany bolted up. He found himself lying on some snow coated grass in the middle of some pine trees dusted with snow. The air was cold and biting but not a harsh gale like in winter storms. Everything was slightly swaying so that the rustling of trees and slight gust were the only sounds. Germany found the scene disturbing, he had not remembered being out in the snow. In fact he didn't have any memory after running just running and thoughts. Those thoughts. Now it came to him, he had blacked out. But not for entire seasons, in fact he was fairly certain he had still been in the Black Forest where it had still been to early for much snow if any. So he was left with a few questions most important where was he and how did he get there.

Germany decided it would be best to have a look around and find some answers when he realized something very important. He wasn't alone.

~~ ~~~ ~~~ To Italy ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Italy was freaking out. No news had come yet. Absolutely no news on Germany. Not where he was, how he was, or even if he still was. It was driving Italy up the wall and stir crazy. All Feli wanted to do was jump out the window and find his blond-haired friend. He had never been so worried all his life and it made matters worse that everyone would not let him aid in the search. They had insisted that he go home and even his brother Romano had decided it as best.

So now poor little Feli was forced to stay home and worry his heart out with nothing to ease his mind. Everything was dull to him. From drawing to music and yes even pasta was nothing to him right now. He would trade it all just to know Doitsu was safe. He continued his fretted pacing and thought to the point of near exhaustion.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ To other stuff ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

All countries were gathered with only two exceptions the reason for the meeting and the one considered incapably of handling the meeting. Even the countries too far away to be there in person had found time to sit down on a video conference with the rest just to resolve the issue. And the issue at hand? Quite simply put it was Germany. Not only his current status as missing but also the question of his sanity. Everyone in the room was silent not daring to speak as if the european power was still there to scold them.

That was until one broke the instilled silence with a hit to the table and loud voice. America, the self proclaimed hero, shouted, "This is ridiculous! Nothing will get done if we just sit here so lets get this over with already or else North Italy will be worrying himself to death."

Usually the Brit across from him would make a snide remark commenting on how the American's idea was unrealistic and unhelpful but this time all he could do was acknowledge what the man before him had said. "He is right we should get a plan now."

Everyone acknowledged this and America was about to take the meeting over with his "heroic" ideas on how to save Germany when Russia interrupted, "So I think we should all decide what is wrong with Germany, Da? And what to do with him if we decide to retrieve him."

And as such the first question was worked on as everyone put in their two cents on what they believed what was the issue with Germany until it was Prussia's & Japan's turn to speak being as they were closest to him aside from Italy everyone expected them to know best on the issue. Both had been dead silent and spaced out since the beginning of the meeting. Which wasn't much different for Japan except the whole spaced out part but for Prussia to be like this was just queer.

"Prussia? Japan? What do you think?", said a neutral sounding Russia.

Both of them just looked at each other and seemed to be getting the other to say whatever was on both of the men's minds. Finally Prussia just sighed defeated.

"Mein Bruder has had... issues with the past before... and... well it's hard to explain so I think I should just start from the beginning..."

~~~ ~~~ Time Lapse ~~~ ~~~

When everyone left they all were shocked at the information shared with them. Along with a strong sense of foreboding. They had finished just in time and with not enough to spare as Russia had just gotten less than half-hearted support for his plan of Germany when North Italy had broken into the meeting with a look of determination, which was rare for the little italian since he was known for cowering in fear. The other nations had already planned to keep him in the dark and as far from the plan as possible until the issue was resolved permanently.

"I want to help find Germany. I don't care what you have been doing I just want to find him.", He had said this in a tone that was meant to hold no arguments and no denials of his help. A big feat for such a meek nation as him. However, everyone had to stop him from getting any further if they had any hope of the plan working and ideally save both countries from being thrown into turmoil.

Romano tried first, "Absolutely not, you are to have nothing to do with that potato bastard. You are just going to have to wait for him to come back home."

Italy of course wanted none of this from his fratello right now, "No fratello I will find him with or without any of you. I only came to see if any of you would help me search."

Almost every country got nervous at that as this would completely ruin all the planning. So as Italy went on about his own plan each country would try to stop him until eventually Romano had had enough of all the ridiculous talking and just got up with Spain to drag the other italian out of the room and persuade him otherwise. They did manage to get Feli out of the room and into another where they first made him calm down before they tried to reason or at least deal with him enough so he would stay out of the way.

That now lead to the currently stunned nations going to their respective places with Italy practically held prisoner in his home with Romano and Spain to keep him there and occupied. And now the plan was going into action...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>I am so evil I still left you hanging and now with even more questions unanswered. Oh well they will be answered soon. I apologize for any and all disappointments. Please Comment and Review it makes this writing better.<p> 


	5. Captured and Depressing

**Stuff: **Good news I came back again, unless you consider this bad news then you can just go away. Beyond that I will hopefully give you a few answers to the last chapter unless I just want to keep you confused. So again ignore bad english unless you want to edit this and I apologize now for any and all disappointments. This is the new and revised version so please tell me if I missed something.

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor will probably ever own any of this. That is why I'm on this particular cite ( Le gasp, a logical statement!).

* * *

><p>Everything was going smoothly. Just as he had hoped it would. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted now. Only a few things remained and that would be taken care of personally. Everyone might not agree now but he was sure they would just get over it eventually after all he could just destroy them if they didn't. But that was beyond the point, right now he was about to be rid of one more problem and it would be far easier than he thought.<p>

So what was this glorious and simple plan that had him all worked up. It was the plan to make Germany become one with him of course and he would make it happen even if Germany put up the fight of is life. That's right Russia was out for Germany now and nothing was going to get in his way of taking the currently weakened country down. He had all ready dealt with his brother once and Prussia had told him enough about Ludwig to make this a piece of cake drenched in vodka.

All that Russia needed to do now was drag the german home and persuade him to see things his way. After that the other pieces would all fall into place. It hadn't taken Russia long to realize that Germany was his lynch pin to make all the dominoes fall. After all if Germany fell then followed the euro from there all of europe and from that America. While America might be hard to take down on its own once it fell everything would unravel.

Why would Russia want this? Simple he knew how to keep his country safe from the effect and then his country would rule the world.

~~~ ~~~ To Germany ~~~ ~~~

Ludwig looked behind him to see a frightful sight. Russia was staring at him in a way that could mean no good. He could see it in Russia's eyes, all of the malicious intent and it was directed straight at him.

"I see you are awake comrade. You are alright, Da?", asked the Russian in such a way that Ludwig felt like a cornered animal facing a far to powerful predator. Ludwig didn't even bother to nod in response.

"You should come with me, Da?", Russia more stated than asked. When Germany did not respond he began to walk toward him. Ludwig was feeling really panicked and at the moment could only think to try and escape. Ludwig tried to get up and run but Ivan was far to fast for him at the moment. Russia was standing over him with his ever present lead pipe.

"Why are you running comrade I only wish to help you, Da." Ivan told the German in a tone that held no argument. Ludwig could only stare up at him. Normally the German would never be caught this off guard and at least put up some resistance but now his body weight down like lead and his brain was numb. Russia knocked him out with one hit from his trusty lead pipe.

~~~ ~~~ To North Italy ~~~ ~~~

Everything felt pointless. Everything was absolutely useless. Nothing would cheer up the depressed Italian. Sure his brother and Spain had tried to cheer him up with everything they could think of. He had locked himself in his room as soon as they had managed to drag him home. It was odd that one moment he had all the determination in the world and the next he was in a state of crushing depression. All from his brother calling him useless in this situation and saying that he didn't even know how to deal with this. Which was true enough after all Romano had always been the better of the two when it came to these situations and even then that was not saying much.

So now Feliciano was refusing to sleep, paint, or even eat pasta. He was never like this. He was at the worst that Romano had ever seen him. This kept going on to the most concerning point not even Hungary or Japan knew how to cheer him up from his depression.

~~~ ~~~ To Russia ~~~ ~~~

Everything had worked smoothly. Germany was now securely locked in Russia's house. In a room he had named the insane asylum but in truth was nothing of the sort. Russia was cleaning himself up and would check on the confined country latter.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ To another country ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

His head was a mess inside. Everything was blurry and the only thoughts that would form where ones that made him wish to never wake up. His body felt heavier than bricks and the only thing seen was darkness which was soon flooded by white. A sharp burning white that was not pure in the slightest. Ludwig's head was still a blur and he could only make out basic shapes and forms.

One of the forms was that of a man that appeared to have his back turned to him and was facing a table full of some sort of instruments that could be vaguely made out in shape. It was then Ludwig realized that he was strapped down to some kind of bed or table like thing. As he became more aware of his surroundings and his head cleared Ludwig came to the realization he should have in the first place.

He had been captured by Russia.

* * *

><p>So I gave you another cliff hanger and more to worry about but I did answer a few of those questions.<p>

Please comment and review it makes this writing better.


	6. Prussia, Questions, and Fear

**Stuff**: Well aren't you lucky I decided to update again and so soon aren't you glad that I feel so bad about that gap that I'm spending that much more time for you. Well you shouldn't I'm just beyond bore honestly but that is irrelevant. On to more of my worse than it should be writing in my not as good as it could be story. This is the new and revised version so please tell me if there is something I missed.

**Disclaimer**: No ownership.

* * *

><p>Italy was still depressed and it had been a whole month since Germany's disappearance. Feliciano had lost his cheerful glow and almost everyone feared that this change was permanent. Including the clueless airhead called Spain. It was just that noticeable. He was no longer under firm watch as he had been at the beginning but Romano still stayed near him to make sure he ate.<p>

Romano had never thought that he would ever need to make sure his brother ate of all things. He also found it unbelievable how quite and morose he could be. This was freaking Feliciano Vargas the air headed near copy of Grandpa Rome for goodness sakes! And no Vargas including Romano would mope like this and not eat. It was against all italian nature to not eat it was such a near crime.

Feli would barely notice this concern and turn his thoughts to Germany and where he might have gone. He had pondered this question for a while now and eventually came to the conclusion that only Prussia could help him answer that. Seeing as Prussia had been around Germany for far longer than anyone.

So Italy was once again ready to take on the task of finding Germany. He would just slip away when Romano was caring for his little tomato garden out back.

~~~ ~~~ To Germany 1 month ago ~~~ ~~~

He had been captured by Russia! Of all people to get captured by he was the worst. Once he caught you it was near impossible to escape. From what his brother had told him Russia was worse at home than at world meetings, which was a lot considering he was always so creepy and malicious. From seeing what he does to the Baltic states it's enough to assume that Prussia was right.

"I see you are awake comrade. I was starting to wonder it I had given you too much chloroform. You will be one with Russia from now on, Da?", the nation again stated more than asked. In reply Ludwig tried to shake his head no but realized that he could only do so with limited success due to the ridiculous amount of restraints.

"KOLKOLKOL, That is not a very wise answer comrade you see you don't have a choice.", Russia walked up to Germany where he lay on what he decided was a table. "All of the countries agreed that you would stay in my "Insane Asylum" until you are either declared sane or until you fall."

Ludwig was now panicked, and the German commander rarely panicked, but how could he stay calm after all that had happened recently. From that being stuck forever in Russia, running for his life, to the bizarre occurrence that started this all. "Nein. Sie wurden nicht", Germany had said in a quiet and cracked voice, one that lacked his usually commanding tone.

"Oh but they would my милая Германии and there is no one that will come and take you away. You will be one with Russia from now on.", the Russian said in an all to serious tone. "Now why don't we start with some questions?"

~~~ ~~~ To Prussia and Japan in current time ~~~ ~~~

After the meeting Prussia and Japan had stayed behind. Both were on edge about the entire situation.

"That bastard... why would he want mein bruder?"

"I am not sure Prussia-san but I think we should expect this to mean no good.", a silence settled over the two for a few moments.

"Prussia-san you never fully explained what you thought happened. I have known both Italy-kun and Germany-san for awhile and I have never run into something that might cause this."

"I don't need to think what happened. I already know. Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?", Prussia asked in a tone that was all to serious for his personality."

"What do you mean see?"

"Follow me and you will find out." And as such the two headed off to Prussia only know where.

* * *

><p>I apologize for shortness but not only was this a good place to stop but I did already update earlier today so I don't want you thinking I care too much. Here are translations for the less obvious things.<p>

Russian: милая Германии- Dear Little Germany (according to Google translate)

Germany: Nein. Sie wurden nicht- No. They would not. (I think so it's been a while since german class.)


	7. Why Germany Loves Pasta

**Stuff:** So to break away from all that depression for a little. Here is a little one shot I thought up for you. For whatever reason I did edit this so please tell me if I missed anything.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own. A lot of crackish writing and who knows what.

* * *

><p>Why Germany Loves Pasta<p>

It was true that the German had not often eaten carbs and certainly not in excess. After all he felt they were a largely unnecessary food group. But he did eat them if only because he was slightly obsessed with having both a perfect training regime and diet. One does not get as strong as Germany through doing nothing.

It was also true that Germany had tried not just on one occasion to change Feliciano's diet. Always to fail horribly and admit defeat. So it would be natural to think that Ludwig just does not like pasta. Which was very true for a long time. That was until a certain someone changed his mind in quite the unorthodox way. The commander remembered the incident very well it went like this...

"Doitsu! Ve~ Doitsu! Will you come over for dinner tonight?", The bubbly Italian had walked into Germany's office for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He came in time after time to try and get the rigid German's attention, each time with some ridiculous question or request. All Ludwig wanted to do was get his work done and he felt it would have gone much faster if Feliciano would stop interrupting him so often. But then again this happened almost every day and it more and more often left the German exhausted and confused. After all Italy could have found other ways to spend his time right? But he had to choose to bother Ludwig.

On top of all of that Ludwig usually complied to his whims if only because he knew it would be faster that way. "Perhaps I would if you let me finish my work in peace. It would be done if you hadn't already interrupted me so often.", the German punctuated this with a sigh.

"Ve~ but Germany it's San Valentino and I want to spend it with you!", Italy said sadness tinged in his normally cheerful voice.

"What is that Italy?", asked a now completely confused German.

"It's Valentine's Day silly Germany", Feli said as if it was self explanatory.

Ludwig looked at his calendar and sure enough it was right on the date, but it really shouldn't have surprised anyone after all the German preferred to work thru most holidays anyways. He sighed, "Sind bereits Valentinstag, hmm".

"So will you come over for dinner then?"

In truth Ludwig only had two papers left before he was done and they could wait but he would rather get them done and after that he wanted a nice break from work to relax. Even Ludwig had a limit for how much he was willing to work. "Ja Italy I will come over. I just have to finish these two papers."

"Ve~ Well if that's all then we can still spend some of the day together after all it's only 4:00 p.m now." Ludwig checked and sure enough it really wasn't that late.

"Sure Italy if you want. How about I call you when I'm ready to go. Actually, Where are we going?"

"Ve~ Well I guess that will be a surprise now won't it?", Italy turned and basically skipped out the door leaving a confused Ludwig in his wake.

"Sometimes I wonder about that one...", Ludwig had muttered to him self.

"I agree with you on that bruder.", said Prussia jumping out from behind Germany's chair. He dragged Japan with him to the front of Ludwig's desk. "So mien little bruder finally got a date. Kesesesese~"

"It is stunning isn't it?", Japan supplied. They both seemed to be radiating evil intent in a way that one would think assured Germany's doom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", yelled Ludwig as Prussia and Japan started to corner him.

"We are here to help you with Italy of course. Come on Lud admit it you need some awesome help when it comes to that. And who better than one of your best friends and awesome older brother?"

"What do you mean help? He and I are friends what is there to help?", Germany was getting flustered at the whole situation before him.

"Germany-san, Italy-kun had asked you to dinner and said he wanted to spend the day with you right?"

"Well yes but..."

Japan cut him off, now on a roll. "And today is バレンタインデー, Valentine's Day, and he said that he wanted to spend it with you. Besides that you can't admit that you don't feel something for him. Both of us have seen it the way you are more protective and gentle with him than anyone else and the way he looks at you when you don't see. You two are in love so let us help."

Ludwig couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about Feli, in fact he thought about him a lot even when he didn't want to but he had always passed it off as concern for a friend that most certainly needed someone to look after him. But he had to admit that it could have been a little more than friendship but certainly not a crush he was not the type to have a crush and definitely not on such a bubbly and idiotic person like him. Ludwig felt he had to ask, "I am n-not in l-lo-love with F-f-feli... besides what do you mean looks at me?"

Japan and Prussia shared a look then Prussia sighed while Japan just shook his head. "Bruder you really stink at lying and apparently you are more oblivious than Spain."

"None of that matters right now. You will understand latter for now lets just get you ready for your date. Prussia...?", at the end he inclined his head as to say 'after you'.

"Keseseses... I haven't gotten to do this since he was a kid."

"Prussia what are you... Let GO OF ME... ughhhh."

"Prussia you weren't supposed to nock him out! Oh well he will probably wake up soon." And so Ludwig was dragged up three flights of stairs to his bedroom.

Ludwig woke up to Prussia and Japan having some sort of debate about shoes, "Oh he's awake good. I'll go make the call then."

And so Japan was left behind to get Germany the rest of the way ready for his date and possibly plant a few ideas in his head.

"You look good why don't you take a look.", Japan gestured toward the bathroom so Germany could see the outfit the two had but together.

When Ludwig took a look at his reflection he first saw that his hair had been un-geled so that his bangs were hanging down over his face and that instead of the suit he normally wore he was dressed in black pants, a collared shirt, tie, red converses, and leather jacket. It made him look a lot younger and far more relaxed then usual. Everything seemed to fit together perfectly into one cohesive outfit.

"What do you think?"

"It's... very casual."

Japan chuckled a bit at that response, "That was the point, so thank you."

Ludwig turned to him, "Why.. are you helping me with... this", he gestured around him to try and explain his confusion.

"Because you and Feli should be happy. So why don't you just make sure to capture his heart tonight?"

Ludwig was starting to think that he really did like Feliciano if only a little so he just nodded.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Feli's voice could be heard if only vaguely. Japan chuckled slightly, "Go get him it's only 5:15 now so don't worry about time. Have fun"

Germany nodded and practically sprinted to the door. "Hello Feliciano why don't we get going?"

"Ve~ Okay Doitsu. You know you look good with your hair like that." It was statements like that that made Germany's heart beat faster and face go red. Italy just laughed and Germany nodded then the two were on their way.

~~~ ~~~ About 7:00 p.m ~~~ ~~~

They had been out for two hours and they had one of the bests times he could remember. They had taken a walk to a nice park and Italy had led Germany to a secret garden that he had found. They had also gone and had a nice cup of coffee at a small bistro and then had gone ice skating in a small nearly abandoned ice rink. In the end they were both pretty worn out at all that they had managed to do in less than two hours.

Now they were at Italy's house were Italy had for whatever the reason blindfolded Ludwig after leading him to the table. Now Italy was preparing a delicious dinner that he would surprise Ludwig with.

"Ve~ It's done Ludwig!",exclaimed a very happy Italy to a German who at the moment was drinking one of Italy's wines.

"That's good Italy. So I can take off the blind fold now right?"

"Ve~ No. I want to surprise you with it! So say ahh."

"That's not necessary Italy I am sure it won't matter if I eat it myself."

"Please Doitsu... I want it to be a surprise."

Germany sighed and figured it would be best to go along, but he could feel that he was blushing at the situation as it was. Over the day he had slowly started to think of Feli as someone closer and closer to him. "Fine. Ahhh..."

Italy giggled and fed him his home made pasta that no one could resist. "How is it?"

"It's... actually really good. This is pasta isn't it?", Ludwig was actually savoring the flavor of it. "So I can take the blindfold off now right"

Italy seemed to think about it for a moment before replying, "Ve~ Yes it is. And no. I think I like it this way better.", Italy was now giggling again.

"What are you talking about Italy I can't eat the pasta if I can't see anything!", the currently oblivious German said.

"I know that silly. But I want to do it this way. It is so much more fun. ~Ve", Italy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying put the German into a situation that he was uncomfortable with.

The German sighed again and replied, "Fine but I want to take off this blindfold."

"Nope, I want to do this my way", the Italian said in a tone that seemed to scare off argument.

Germany made one more attempt to get his way, "Ita..."

But he was cut off as Italy had grabbed Ludwig's tie and kissed him. Dinner was soon forgotten as the couple left the room for a better suited one.


	8. Where are they going?

Stuff: Okay so I abandoned you guys for a while in favor of another story but you can just deal with it. I went back and reviewed each chapter except for chapter 3 which I could not find. Thanks a lot you all found so many errors for me to correct so useful *rolls eyes*. Anyways on a more serious note I hope you check out my other story as well and continue to support me on this one. So a not of thank you's to TripsOverFlatSurfaces, crumbthief, karate-cookie, and pengirl100and2 I love that I know I have at least 4 people who have read at least some of this story. This is back to the original story line. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: If I song this as a song the chorus would be "I do not own" because I don't own Hetalia. Also, this story has little to no historical or present-day accuracy.

* * *

><p>~~~ ~~~ In a mysterious place ~~~ ~~~<p>

"Prussia-san if you don't mind me asking where are we?", Japan asked as they both kept walking further into strange lands that Japan had never seen before.

" We are near my old lands in east germany. I have kept this well hidden so I hope that you will tell no one of what you will see."

"I do not mind keeping secrets but what exactly is the point of traveling all the way to east germany?", Japan questioned as they came to what is presumably a large mountain range. The mountains towered so high that the tips could not be seen and what could be seen was only half inhabited land. "Please tell me that we are not going to climb a mountain. I fear we are too ill equipped to do so."

"Don't worry about that. West and myself have long ago figured out some of the best ways to navigate our mountains. Climbing is only for those mountains that have yet to been introduced to our techniques.", Prussia said in a tone that could almost be considered his normal and arrogant tone. "Have you ever spent much time with mien bruder in the wilderness of Germany? It really is a spectacular thing if you ever have the opportunity."

"I am afraid I have not. So if we are not climbing the mountain then how are we getting to wherever it is we are going?"

"You must not have given much thought to that Nihon. Kesesese~ There are many ways to get past a mountain."

~~~ ~~~ Elsewhere a few days latter ~~~ ~~~

Romano had returned from the garden and as had become his most recent habit he went to check on his brother and see if he would eat something. It had become the new habit of the Vargas household Every morning Romano would wake up and come all the way from his house in one of the most southern parts of Italy and check on his brother who lived a few towns north of Rome. Romano would first spend the late hours of the afternoon to take his siesta. Which in itself was normal because neither Romano nor Feliciano would be up before the early hours of noon if they could help it or if it was to eat. So taking a late morning siesta was good enough for Romano to keep him going until the typical afternoon siesta.

After taking his nap Romano would go out and take care of the garden because both his brother and himself couldn't stand to not have fresh ingredients on hand. Usually he wouldn't care because he knew that Feli would take care of it himself but as of late he hadn't even left his room. Once he was finished with the garden work he would check on his brother to make sure he at lunch. Then take his second siesta and make sure his brother ate dinner before heading back home and making sure everything was in order there. He was lucky because as of late Spain had insisted on helping Romano out because he had twice as much work as usual.

Today should have been like all those others but when Romano went to check on Feliciano for lunch he found the room was empty with everything looking almost untouched and only a note left behind on the windowsill. Romano ran all over the room and searched the house in the hope that maybe his fratello was still there and was just playing some sort of joke. When his search came up empty he finally returned to the bedroom and finally read the note.

The moment he dropped the note and ran out the house before the not hit the ground. He had to find help or who knows what might happen.

* * *

><p>Okay so I stopped here for good dramatic effect but I'll try to be back soon. After all it's almost summer! :) Please Review or I might have to add some not so awesome for you suspense to your day.<p> 


	9. Another meeting

Stuff: Well apparently I work more when I have anxiety. I'm planning a last minute event and I'm not sure if it will turn out the way I'm hoping and if you know me then you know that this is putting me on edge but hey whatever you people get more story time out of it aren't you glad *pats you on the head like a five year old*? I apologize if the time references are confusing anyone but please bear with me until the story gets back to a somewhat normal format. Anyways enjoy or not it's up to you I guess but please review I take all three C's being comments, complaints, and concerns and then I even take more so long as you tell me.

Disclaimer: I would have hoped to have established this by now but I'll say it again anyways. I do not own.

* * *

><p>~~~ ~~~ Later that day ~~~ ~~~<p>

It felt like just hours ago that they had all been meeting to discus the Germany situation the first time. In reality it had been about a few days latter. Romano had reported his brother's absence only about 3 hours ago. And near immediately everyone began to gather. This time Russia was added to the people on video chat which was to the relief of many in the room. And as it was worthy of note Prussia and Japan were in the room and again sitting next to each other and in about the same state as last time except that they almost seemed to be plotting something by their demeanor.

"Alright well since Germany's not here I guess I'll take over for now.", proclaimed America in his best Hero voice, "So this situation has developed into such that North Italy has presumably gone after Germany and as such has put the current plan in jeopardy. From that point I suppose we should move to you Russia. What was the diagnosis on Germany and have you made any headway into curing him?" America's tone and speech was far from his usual voice because even he, the egocentric-air-headed self-proclaimed-Hero, wanted to get this ordeal over with as soon and as best as possible.

"He honestly isn't looking that well off at the moment. I had my best doctors examine him and even they couldn't give me too much of a positive outlook. Along with what I heard from Prussia and from what the doctors told me... well honestly there isn't much that they have been able to figure out about Germany, however; I expect more from them soon as they say it usually takes a while to diagnose a normal patient let alone a... I think the term is 'unwilling' patient. On top of it all is of course is the fact that Germany is a nation making it impossible for a human to ever fully understand but that is why I am here, da?"

Most of the nations weren't expecting much of a diagnosis but most had been optimistic in thinking that perhaps Russia could crack open this case, however; this seemed to be the instant that Japan and Prussia were waiting for as Prussia began to speak up, "Are you sure you are the most suited for helping mein little bruder?"

"Of course I am. Are you putting my service in question?"

"Nein. I simply was wondering because after all you said he was an "unwilling" patient so I just thought that maybe it would be easier to cure him if he was with someone he was closer to. You know so that maybe he would open up more."

"Perhaps but the opposite could also happen."

"Okay, okay. I get what your saying but I just thought I would point it out."

"Who even cares about him besides Feli and you two anyways. I mean why can't we just fill in his spot with someone else it's not like it has to be him. After all it's not like we want to deal with a mentally unstable bastard at a meeting anyways.", South Italy proclaimed while using the usual italian hand movements.

"Romano~ That's not nice, Si~? Germany is a good person and he is plenty useful", Spain proclaimed as he pounced onto Romano for a hug. After that the meeting broke into it's usual arguments and people arguing over the point of even keeping Ludwig as the world's Germany.

"ENOUGH YOU BLOODY GITS!", screamed England at the top of his lungs, "Now if you hadn't forgotten Ludwig is the only person who can represent Germany that's just the way this works. Not only that but despite his own faults he keeps us on task and moving forward. There would be great repercussions if we didn't help him. Besides all of that do you honestly believe that it would be a good idea to give up on him? Doing that would be the same as giving up on North Italy and I don't know about all of you but to me that means something. So how about we give up this pointless argument and solve the actual problem."

"Excellently said England-san now if you don't mind I have a suggestion.", Japan stepped up to take control of the floor as England went to sit down, "Now I must agree with England-san in that giving up on North Italy-kun would mean something to me and all of what he said on behalf of Germany-san. Which brings me to acknowledging what Prussia-san had said earlier. It seems to me that so far our entire plan has involved forcing North Italy-kun to do nothing which has caused him to become more concerned and go out to help Germany-san himself. I say instead of forcing him to do nothing how about we let him help us all. I suggest that we put Germany-san under Italy's care."

Thee room went silent as everyone looked at Japan with everything from just mild interest and understanding all the way to shock and even to Russia's rage at the very real possibility if not certainty that his plan had been foiled.

* * *

><p>So there a double dose of story. Anyways I hope you people will review or else I just might have to use America's hero voice and England's pirate language on you until you surrender to mother writer and Review, da. (See what I did there? Yep it was most certainly a more pathetic treat than whatever my last one was.<p> 


	10. Erinnerung

Stuff: So things turned out well and I guess I'm just trying to get into a writing groove or something so here is yet another chapter so here goes. Almost I just feel like pointing out that I haven't gotten any reviews or interest since Ch. 7 and before that Ch. 4 so I hope that maybe some people will come back or something soon. I'm sorry for abandoning you (not that sorry =.=) but I really have been focusing on some important stuff recently and though that is no excuse this story had to take a back seat for a while but it never left my mind. Anyways Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate for a fresh pair of eyes to check this over. :(

Disclaimer: Wow I've said this so many times that my computer remembered it. I do not own Hetalia. In fact I don't know if I own any of this story so... Hideki can come and take some ideas from me or make me wright for him I really would not mind. But then again this is all pretty ridiculous and I don't know Japanese so yeah *sigh* that dream is crushed.

* * *

><p>~~~ ~~~ To a few days ago when Prussia was taking Japan who knows where ~~~ ~~~<p>

"I still can't believe that. You two really did that much thinking about this.", Japan commented.

"Well of course the awesome me and his little bruder can't be caught unprepared", Prussia replied, "We had to make things so that only we would know about it. You are the first to see that awesomeness besides West and myself."

"I am honored. Now why exactly are we here Prussia-san?", asked the still amazed Japan. He had no idea that Germany-san and Prussia-san had put so much work into all of this. Instead of taking the traditional route through the enormous mountains the brother's had multiple ways in and out of the mountains and he doubted he was even told of all of them. Prussia-san had told him off just a few ways the brothers had thought up. For glaciers they could use tunnels that doubled as slides as some of the public did or use lifts as the human people of the world had thought of. The brothers had taken it a lot further than that though they of course had underground tunnels and networks as was the easiest and in some ways simplest, however; the real trick was how they used the natural features to speed the process. They found ways to best mold and shape the rock more than the mundane but the also used the water canals and natural elements such as the wind and the plants to hid entrances, light tunnels and paths, and do things that even challenged the egyptians. These were magnificent feats that only true masters with a lot of experience and planning could have pulled of. It was if someone took all the great stories of dwarves and tunneling creatures and put it all together and then to a new extream that could not be expressed by words.

"Just a little further and you can find out yourself.", was Prussia's somewhat mystical response. He lead Japan to another intersection of tunnels but this one was different in that this one seemed more like a normal hallway that lead to several doors before branching out again. Prussia opened the door directly in front of them and it open to show that they were actually a little ways up the side of one mountain which made Japan do a double take because all the time it felt as if they had been walking on a decline deeper into the earth. Japan could vaguely make out a huge shape at the middle of the valley. "Welcome to a a place that only two before have seen. This is the world we created for ourselves and you are the first to be trusted with this hefty secret. This is almost a sacred area to us and we use it to keep everything we held to dear or important to allow it to be seen by any but us. In case you were wondering this is not the only such place we have but this is just as special as all the others and is individual in almost every way. We call this place by a secret name would you like to hear it?", was Prussia's dramatic and dead serious explanation.

"I would very much like to know Prussia-san.", was all Japan could manage. He knew that each country had created areas for their own reasons everyone had somewhere they could go if they so desired and it was extremely rare if this was not the only time that any country had ever shown another this sort of place. It meant even more that Prussia and Germany shared a place like this and even rarer to think that they had more than just this one.

"We call this place Erinnerung. It's nothing to worry yourself over I just thought you might like to know", Prussia responded. "We name each of them something special this just happens to be named after it's most important feature so perhaps you'll come to understand what the name is. Anyways we just follow this path down a little ways and then we are at the building. Once in side we head to the top floor and then you can find out everything in detail. I know I sounded very in depth before but really I just gave one example that some of you wouldn't find so shocking and I hoped that it would be enough. Luckily you also knew of the incident I had told them so at least you could have told them had something gone wrong.", Prussia shrugged off that last statement before starting his way down the path.

"Ahh! プロイセンさんを待つ!", Japan exclaimed to Prussia in his own language due to all the stress and stunning information so far today. Luckily could figure out that it essentially meant 'wait up'. Now Japan could make out the full structure of the form. He now saw that it was a large building decorated in the most beautiful scenes as was a part of German culture. It also utilized a mix of all the great ancient architectures in such a way that it was both a hard, rigid, cornered, creepy, immoveable structure but it was also curved, soft, fluid, and peaceful all at the same time. In all rights it was a masterpiece of the ages. Japan took a sharp intake a breath when he saw it, "Prussia-san it is beautiful. Did you and your brother really do this all by yourselves?"

"We sure did. It took forever but we finally got it right. Of course this isn't the one I'm most proud of and it certainly isn't my brother's but we both think it turned out all right. Naturally you could probably guess that I would like a less traditional and more over the top one but mein bruder loved the simplicity and cultural value of it so in a way this is our compromise. We've made others depending and depending on the location we chose changed who took charge of it. Though I must say that they are all magnificent and awesome just like me."

"I understand perfectly", Japan replied just at the moment that they arrived at the doors.

"So this is it.", Prussia opened the door and lead the way.

* * *

><p>Okay that's enough for one chapter. I spoiled you guess a lot with this one. Well it was also because I really wanted to try this style out and see what it was like to be so descriptive. I have to say I like it a little but I don't know if I quite nailed it so please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS! So I don't know when the next one will be up but I'll try to make it soon. Of course I have to get more of the other story up too so... we will se how that goes.<strong> PLEASE<strong> REVIEW!


	11. The Walls Are Moving

Stuff: I have no clue why but this whole updating in an almost reasonable amount of time thing seems like it is becoming the norm now. O_O WHAT IS WRONGE WITH ME! Don't actually answer that one. Anyways for now I will update for this one and I think I'll update for one of the other stories tomorrow. That's right I said stories PLURAL meaning I have started a third story I hop you will check that out as well. Enjoy and please review. Speaking of which thank you to the anonymous readers that have been helping out and to all the people who have already reviewed.

By the way I got a PM recently that I'm going to challenge you all to follow. As an incentive if you join then PM me and you can choose any Hetalia pairing for me to draw or write about under your choice of topic/situation so here is the PM:

Who Knew I Would Write?~ you know fanfiction is taking down users and their stories please help stop read this and paste it to your pro file and give it to another till fanfiction notices

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
>I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.<br>For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
>It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.<br>If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
>While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.<br>For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

(add your name)

and please PM Psudocode_Samurai everyone wanting ff to add MA rating are gonna make a united front~! and paste it too your profile or e-mail this too the owners of fanfiction

copy this and put it on a new chapter of a story your profile send this too as many people as possible or e-mail this to fanfiction staff but hurry!~

So that was probably one of my longest author notes but it was worth it. Anyways Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Okay I give up on finding another way to say this. I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>~~~ ~~~ Same time and place as we last left off ~~~ ~~~<p>

Prussia led the way into the building. He kept a fast pace so that Japan wasn't able to see much of the interior. What Japan could see of the interior was just as impressive as the outside and in some cases even more so. Soon they reached a spiral stair case that presumably led to the top of the building. Gilbert took the stairs three at a time while Japan took his usual carefully measured steps. Their walk up the stairs was nothing too remarkable other than the fact that as they walked up the decorations drastically changed for every level but every level was closed off by a door and nowhere near the staircase was there a single window. By the time they finally reached the top floor the decorations looked to be that of a night sky with immense detail for each galaxy. Unlike the other floors this one didn't have a door but a curtain and all the other levels had used some other form of decoration than just painted walls as the top level only appeared to have painting on the walls.

For a moment Prussia paused at the entrance and seemed to be having some sort of internal debate but in the end he just shrugged it off entered the room with all of his typical demeanor. The level itself turned out to be mostly one giant room that continued the detail from the outside until the stars and galaxies faded and changed into what appeared to be depictions of planet earth and it's many inhabitants. But the more Japan looked at the walls he began to realize something was off.

"Prussia-san? What exactly is this room?", Japan worriedly asked. The walls were not painted but something else entirely. Japan noticed that the illustrations where moving and changing into humanoid figures and the industrialized world.

"This is what I meant. This room is in it's own way... magical. This is a room of all of time. The person or people in the room have to have strong concentration and control of their minds to use this. I was able to watch the events of that night through this room."

"Why... Well I suppose you won't want to answer this but... Why do you and your brother have this room", Japan was a bit nervous to see Prussia-san's response to that question but he honestly was just curious.

Prussia just winked at him before saying, "Family secret. Not even birdy knows about this. Anyways, you wanted to know what happened right?"

"Of course I do.", Japan wasn't at all shocked by the whole secret thing but he was confused as to who this 'birdy' was.

Prussia walked to the only other door besides the entrance which from what Japan could see locked like some kind of supply closet but he only got a quick glance because Prussia had quickly picked out two chairs before closing the door, "Kesese~ This may sound a little cheesy but you may want to be sitting down for this." he put the chairs in the center of the room. After Japan sat down the walls began shifting again but this time it wasn't just the walls that changed they seemed to get sucked into whatever scene Prussia was showing him. "I'm going to start all the way at the beginning now so this all may take a while."

* * *

><p>Okay so not that suspenseful but I wanted to stop here for now because the author's not made this extremely long. Relax though because I plan to get another chapter of this up very soon. REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	12. Baby on the doorstep

Stuff: Hey I apologize for the extremely late chapter but I promise I will make this chapter be the best I can. Thank you for those who reviewed in my absence you are all awesome just like Prussia I would name each of you but sadly I do not have room for I have some news for you all. Now for any of you fanficiton fans that only know me to be on fanfiction I would like to give you this surprise. I am now on deviant art, same username and all but with digital art and (if you prefer to read on deviant art) updated copies of my stories. I do accept requests and role plays, if you are interested in those things or anything you want to ask me about then let me know you can leave a note on one of the stories or private message me on fanfiction. If you want to contact me through deviantart you can also leave a note on my page of piece of work there or with a private message. If none of these options are available and yet you still wish to contact me then do not worry my last gift for you this fine chapter is an email set up for that reason and that reason alone. This email address is not meant to be abused so please do not insult me by sending junk there. I trust you as a human being to use the correct judgement when I tell you that I can be reached at 333 . So again I trust you please do not make me regret this and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to say it I DO NOT OWN!

* * *

><p>~~~~ back to Germany in the hands of Russia (about time right I mean you probably thought the author would ever get back to that... what? Oh right I'm rambling anyways TO THE STORY!) ~~~~<p>

"...You will be one with Russia from now on.", the Russian said in an all to serious tone. "Now why don't we start with some questions?"

"What questions?", the german commander couldn't quite keep his cool as he asked seeing as the Russian's face became darker with each syllable.

"Did I ask you a question!", The Russian slapped the unfortunately restrained German, "Now you will be quite unless spoken to, understood!" Russia understood that while he may not have any real authority over the man he still obsessively followed orders. The man nodded to the best of his abilities not sure why he didn't resist but figured it was partially to do with the fact that he didn't want to worsen the situation. "Good. You are mine now. There will be no escape and no rescue so do not bother with hope."

_this can't be happening it is just to ridiculous to be happening I must be dreaming please let me be dreaming_ , Germany was getting panicked as he kept thinking only to be stopped when something hit the table near his head.

"Do not zone out on me comrade I do not like being ignored.", the object was pulled back to the Russian's side and showed itself to be nothing less than the well known lead pipe, "I asked if you know why you are restrained."

" no", the word barely got passed his lips. The russian didn't explain but just smiled before he turned and walked out of the German's range of sight, not that he could see very far anyways because he could barely move his head. But from what he could tell the room was not in a good condition with a cracking ceiling and very dusty with _Mein gott is that blood on those chains? _Attached to what he could see of the ceiling was a mass amount of blood covered chains and various other restrains.When the man returned he heard the squealing of wheels.

"Now the fun will start...", the man tightened his gloves and picked up his pipe, "You answer my questions and if I do not like your answer you will be hurt so think wisely before answering."

~~~ Back to Japan and Prussia in the room ~~~

After Japan sat down the walls began shifting again but this time it wasn't just the walls that changed they seemed to get sucked into whatever scene Prussia was showing him. "I'm going to start all the way at the beginning now so this all may take a while."

Japan was ashamed to say he let out a bit of a girly scream as the walls literally sucked them in and there was a flash of black before a scene properly formed. They were in a place he didn't recognize with a large mansion of an old European style. "Where are we?"

Prussia seemed a little nostalgic as he looked on, "This is Austria's old house in the age before that of Germany.", the albino walked forward as the asian man got the clue to follow along. When they stopped they came along to see a baby at the doorstep of the great house. Japan kept walking but stopped as an arm went in front of him. At this point the door opens to reveal Hungary in her old armor and all. She looked to the baby and looked for anyone else not seeing Prussia of Japan instead looking back to the child and picking it up.

"Come on.", Prussia kept walking and made it in the door with Japan a little behind as they followed Hungary who was calling for Austria as she quickly made her way up the stairs. They ended inside a room with a younger Austria just getting up from his piano.

"What is it Elizabeta? What is more important that my piano time?", the slightly miffed country calmed down and became a little confused when he saw the bundle in Hungary's arms, "What is that?"

"I found the little one on your steps as I was about to leave. Look there was even a note addressed to you with him.", she handed him the letter, which as Japan found out when he tried to read it over the country's shoulder, was written in German.

"What does this say Prussia?", Japan was quite curious to know what all this had to do with Germany but Prussia didn't respond instead he was staring at the child with sad eyes.

"Come on what does it say!", Hungary was also very curious as to what this note said and was smiling as she walked closer to Austria.

"It says it is from... Germania.", He looked up at her for a brief second before finishing the letter, "He says this child is the Holy Roman Empire and that he wants us to raise him and keep him safe.", Hungary and Austria stared at each other for a moment before Austria stood up to take a closer look at the child.

The scene started to blend into a new clips or presumably the small baby growing up. "So Austria and Hungary took in the Holy Roman Empire and they acted the part of a happy couple with a child raising him the best they could. It was because of that child that Hungary stopped wearing her armor and started wearing dresses but that is besides the point. Despite raising him in an environment that was warm and friendly enough HRE still ended up acting like his grandfather somehow. They did eventually tell him about his father and also about me", Prussia found himself explaining to Japan as the scenes started to have Prussia in them as well.

"What do you mean? What do you have to do with this Holy Roman Empire?", Japan really did appreciate the explanation but this was all very confusing to him.

The albino laughed, "Well I'm his brother."

Japan tilted his head at that, "His brother so does that mean that he is Germany's brother too?"

"You will find out just watch.", Just as Prussia stated this as the scene came to a halt still in the mansion this time with two new people and a more grown up HRE.

~~~ To Italy after leaving the house ~~~

He was hiking just on the edge of the Ukraine-Russian border. It was now or never as he started off into the Russian waste land. He wasn't exactly sure where the Russian's house was but he was going to find it if he had to check all of Russia himself on foot. _I will save Germany no matter what. I owe him my life it is the least I can do. _With that last thought the Italian walked a little faster even as he came to face a blizzard. Italy pushed through the best he could trying to keep his feet on the ground even as the harsh winds blew against him. Despite his best efforts he ended up being knocked off his feet into the cold snow.

~~~ After the end of the last meeting ~~~

It was agreed that control of Germany would be switched to Italy. Now the major problem was finding Italy and telling him this. A search party was set up to start looking from the Italian brother's home all the way the Russian's. Every country they could get was looking for the man, except of course Russia who was allowed to arrange for the transport of Germany.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!<p> 


End file.
